1. Field of the Technology
The present technology relates to a storage medium storing a game program, a game apparatus and a game controlling method. More specifically, the technology presented herein relates to a storage medium storing a game program, a game apparatus and a game controlling method which execute game processing by taking acceleration detected by an acceleration sensor as an input.
2. Description of the Related Art
One example of a game apparatus for executing a boxing game according to a punch motion detected by means of an acceleration sensor by a player is disclosed in Document 1 (Japanese Patent Laying-open No. 2002-153673). In the technique described in Document 1, an acceleration sensor for detecting accelerations in three-axis directions, such as back and forth (Y), right and left (X) and up and down (Z) directions is provided to a glove unit as a controller. By analyzing an output waveform of the acceleration sensor, the kind of a punch is identified. More specifically, the section from the start of throwing a punch to the end of throwing the punch is detected from a waveform of the Y-axis acceleration. Next, from the waveform of each of the X-axis acceleration and the Z-axis acceleration within the section from the start of throwing a punch to the end of throwing the punch, data, such as a maximum value and a minimum value, amplitude, a peak appearing count, an integration value, etc. is extracted. Then, the kind of the punch is determined on the basis of each extracted data and each waveform pattern for each kind of punches (straight, hook, and upper punch). When the kind of the punch is identified, the game processing corresponding to the kind of the punch is performed.
However, in the technique described in Document 1, the kind of the punch is identified for each axis on the basis of the detected data and the waveform pattern, resulting in less accuracy of identification. That is, when a punch is thrown with a glove unit held in an unexpected manner, a waveform pattern different from that assumed with respect to each axis is detected, and therefore, it becomes difficult to accurately recognize the kind of the punch.